Yamato's Boy
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Kakashi wants something he shouldn't but will he be able to help himself when he's attracted to his best friend's new boyfriend? KAKA/IRU with slight Yama/Iru. Based on the song "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield - Oneshot.


Charlotte: Hey guys, I was listening to my iPod on shuffle and I heard the song "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield. I love this song and luckily I was trying to think of a Kaka/Iru drabble, this song fit perfectly so I tried my best to make a short oneshot.

Iruka: Disclaimer - Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc. She also doesn't own the (AWESOME) song "Jessie's Girl". She does own the OC Muraku.

**Starts of Yamato/Iruka but ends up Kakashi/Iruka**

* * *

**Yamato's Boy**

Kakashi nearly walked into a wall. He'd finished training or watching his team train themselves for the day and was walking along the path, minding his own business when he spotted them.

Yamato sat at the table with a comfortable smile, he stirred his drink but he didn't take his eyes off of his companion. Iruka continued recounting his day with his hellions while the ANBU listened carefully. Kakashi walked over towards them, he didn't know why the pair grabbed his attention. He watched them for a moment and felt himself blush slightly when Iruka smiled tenderly at Yamato.

'That's Naruto's old teacher….. Umino…. I've never seen him when he wasn't angry, he's kind of cute,' Kakashi thought, he walked in and Yamato's head snapped up.

"Kakashi-senpai, what are you doing here?" Yamato smiled, Iruka looked amused at the ANBU's idolisation of the Copy-nin.

"Maa Tenzō it's rare to see you out and about," Kakashi said blandly.

"I was just having lunch with Iruka-chan," Yamato winked at the chunin who smiled gently. Kakashi strode past his friend and looked down on the school teacher, Iruka's eyes were mistrusting and defiant. Ever since the chunin exams he and Iruka hadn't spoken or been on good terms, Kakashi had tried but the chunin seemed to be pushing him away.

"Good afternoon Hatake-san," Iruka greeted coldly, Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"It's good to see you Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said. Expressive sepia eyes narrowed to a glare but somehow remained polite. Yamato could feel the strained atmosphere and he pulled Kakashi away from the chunin.

"Senpai! Was there something you wanted?" Yamato asked impatiently.

"No, just wondering why you were out with him instead of Muraku," Kakashi interrogated.

"Muraku and I broke up a few weeks ago but you were busy training and on missions so I guess I forgot to tell you," Yamato said. Kakashi frowned, it was very rare for Yamato to 'forget' to tell him anything.

"So what you doing with the little school teacher?" Kakashi said his eyes darting back to the chunin.

"Iruka's a good friend and you have to admit, he's a looker, kind, funny," Yamato listed.

"Not something ANBU usually goes for. He's too pure, every touch would leave bloody fingerprints," Kakashi said darkly.

"I know. That's why I'm taking things slow but with someone like him, it's hard to resist," Yamato trailed off.

'I can imagine,' Kakashi thought. He couldn't deny that the chunin was hot, an underrated hot that people didn't notice unless they looked properly.

"I'll leave you alone then," Kakashi said giving a wave and walking out.

* * *

Kakashi relaxed at home with his icha icha or he would be if he could get the brunette out of his head. He kept telling himself he was happy for Tenzō, he was curious about the breakup with Muraku considering he always thought the pair were airtight.

'Maybe the little of that sensei will be good for Tenzō,' Kakashi thought as he flicked the next page.

'Although, I think a little of Umino Iruka would be good for anyone. Straight or gay,' Kakashi chuckled. Maybe it was because it was forbidden, because he shouldn't be interested in one of his only friend's love interest, no matter how new the relationship was.

But no matter how much he willed himself to relax and forget the chunin, the harder it became to forget him. He saw something behind behind the rich chocolate eyes, behind the defiance and wall of protection lay something that pleaded for him to explore further. Whether the chunin knew it or not, he wanted the Copy-nin and luckily for him (in Kakashi's opinion), Kakashi wanted him back.

'I can't do this to Tenzō, teammates first,' The rational part of his mind screamed and Kakashi was tempted to listen to it.

But he was tempted by Iruka more.

* * *

Yamato sat in the booth with his arm slung over Iruka's shoulder, Iruka snuggled into his side and sipped his drink. Izumo sat opposite them with his own boyfriend glued to his side, Izumo and Iruka caught up in a conversation over punishments.

"That's harsh Iruka-kun," Izumo laughed, the bubbles in his own drink making him tipsy.

"It's not harsh. If you don't punish them then they won't learn and they'll make the same mistake over and over again," Iruka persisted. Yamato chuckled and rested his cheek atop Iruka's head.

"I think ruling by the use of terror is an excellent way to teach," Yamato backed up, Iruka smiled and sighed happily.

"You two are a terrifying duo," Kotetsu smirked.

Kakashi sat with Asuma at the bar and watched the couple carefully, Asuma took a drag of his cigarette and laughed.

"You're interested, this will only end badly," Asuma rasped. Kakashi took another shot and looked at his drinking buddy.

"I am the Great Sharingan Kakashi, I can handle this without it getting bad. What do you know about Tenzō and Muraku's breakup?" Kakashi asked. He had watched the new couple for the past few weeks and he couldn't help getting more agitated when he saw Iruka watching Tenzō animatedly talking.

'He never looks at me like that when he talks to me, he just looks frustrated,' Kakashi thought in irritation. He didn't get why Iruka didn't dump Tenzō and ask him out, he was being his charming, flirtatious self that drove all the girls crazy but Iruka just smiled cryptically and looked back at Tenzō.

"I don't know, you could ask him though he's sitting in the corner glaring daggers at the happy couple," Asuma ordered some more drinks. Kakashi's eyes fell on the blonde sitting at the back of the room, green eyes glowering at Iruka and Yamato.

"This helps matters, Muraku wants him back. I'll get them back together and then things are clear," Kakashi planned. Asuma pushed another shot in front of Kakashi with a confused look.

"This is strange, from the way you're talking…. You sound like you want Iruka to be a permanent fixture in your ramshackle life. Has he got under the great Copy-nin's skin?" Asuma teased. Kakashi looked back to see Yamato whispering sweet nothings in Iruka's ear.

"I don't know," Kakashi whispered, Asuma frowned at the silver haired jounin's confusion.

"Hm, I hope it all works out. Yamato is a good friend but I think Iruka would be good for you," Asuma was about to order some more drinks but he knew the jounin would be leaving soon.

"Izumo-kun, I'm getting a headache so I think I'm going to head home," Iruka said. Yamato stood up with him, hand on the small of Iruka's back and led the chunin away. Muraku tapped his fingers against the table furiously and Kakashi found it almost comical.

"Kakashi-sensei? Come here," Izumo called, Kakashi walked over to the other chunins with a bored look.

"What?" Kakashi said bluntly, Kotetsu flinched at the harsh tone but Izumo didn't seem affected by it.

"Yamato-san left his glove, can you give it to him?" Izumo asked innocently. Kakashi turned the glove over in his hand. Kakashi caught Muraku's eye, he nodded his head to the door and the blonde followed him.

* * *

They found Iruka being pressed up against the wall by a hungry looking Yamato, Muraku's bottom lip trembled and a tremor of rage ran through Kakashi. The couple looked at their audience with matching shocked looks, Iruka looked at the hesitant Yamato and smiled.

"Go," Iruka said sternly. Yamato pulled back and walked towards Muraku, he took hold of one of his hands and snatched the glove from Kakashi.

"Let's talk," Yamato said gently, the blonde nodded and walked away with the ANBU member. Kakashi furrowed his forehead and crossed his arms over. Iruka looked completely composed, not a hair out of place and if he was upset about being left he didn't show it.

'His lips aren't swollen or anything. It's like … they didn't kiss!' Kakashi's thoughts hit against his skull.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked and Iruka smiled sunnily.

"Yep, things went according to plan," Iruka said, he sat down on a nearby bench and tilted his head back to look up at the stars. Kakashi sat next to him and reclined lazily.

"Plan?" Kakashi hinted.

"When they broke up, Yamato and Muraku, Yamato was a wreck. I found him completely off his head on booze, throwing up, crying….. I thought ANBU were good at controlling emotions but he's just as emotionally retarded as a jounin," Iruka explained.

'Of course, Tenzō wouldn't be careless enough to leave his glove behind,' Kakashi felt like face-palming but he resisted.

"Anyway, he begged me to go along with this 'relationship' to make Muraku-san jealous and bring them back together. I didn't like it, Yamato's my friend but going through with the plan meant I didn't have to protect him from falling into an alcohol induced coma," Iruka continued. Kakashi looked at the chunin with amazement, he knew the brunette was dedicated to his friends but to go along with a drunken Yamato's plans was something else.

"I hope they work things out and congratulations on completing your plan," Kakashi praised. Iruka blushed and snorted at the jounin's words.

"It didn't go completely to plan, Izumo-kun was meant to give Muraku-san the glove….. I wonder why?" Iruka pondered aloud. A smirk stretched over the pale features that were hidden by the navy mask.

"I think we both know why Izumo gave me the glove Iruka-sensei," Kakashi growled, Iruka gave a playful smirk that heated the Copy nin's blood.

"Enlighten me Hatake-san," Iruka prodded.

"Hatake-san is very formal, Kakashi is fine," Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear.

"Fine. Enlighten me Kakashi," Iruka's voice dropped a level, Kakashi stood up and offered the brunette a hand. Iruka looked at the hand, he ignored it and stood up himself.

"Would you like to get some coffee Iruka?" Kakashi asked and Iruka didn't bother to correct the man.

"It's late Kakashi, not many coffee shops will be open," Iruka opposed.

"Then come back to mine, I make a mean coffee," Kakashi said seductively, Iruka laughed and brought a finger up to his lip in mock thought.

"Well, it would be rude of me to refuse such a polite offer," Iruka replied. Kakashi placed his gloved hand on the spot that Yamato had occupied around Iruka's waist as if trying to wipe away any traces of the other man. Iruka reached his hand across his stomach and intertwined their fingers.

"Shall we go then Kakashi unless you want to check up on Yamato?" Iruka teased. Kakashi leaned in and Iruka could feel the breath through the thin mask.

"I think Tenzō can handle himself, let's continue," Kakashi said quickly.

"Hurry up then, I'm following you and I'm craving a good _coffee_," Iruka whispered into the Copy-nin's ear, Kakashi smirked and doubled their speed.

* * *

Charlotte: There, what did everyone think? Remember Anonymous reviews are allowed so let me know your thoughts.

**Review element: I went to my Gran's 70th birthday party last night (Nursing a hangover today but worth it ;D) but what was the last party you went to? Was it a special occasion like a birthday or Halloween or a house warming or was it just a random "Hey let's have a party" party?**

Thanks for reading :D You guys rock!

vvvvvvvv


End file.
